Anticipation
by The Angry American
Summary: Corey finally gets the guts to ask Laney out! But does he really do it? Will this be the answer that Laney's been dying to hear? Funny ending included. I did this because I felt bored and I couldn't figure out what to write.


**"Anticipation"  
**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Grojband or it's characters. Enough said. Now, on with the fic.  
**

* * *

A clear morning had lit through the whole city of Peaceville. With no worries at all, the group simply known as Grojband were busy tuning their guitars and testing out their drums for the latest gig they were about to play for their loyal fans.

It was a gig at the Peaceville Zoo, which was interesting since they were celebrating the arrival of rare Chinese pandas. This was a very interesting attraction at best since the town never had any pandas in their zoo before. But everyone was there to see them with a warm welcome. Oh, and not also the fact that they wanted to give a warm welcome to Grojband too, since they were still practicing like always.

Luckily, Corey's sister Trina was nowhere around since she decided to stalk the hunky Nick Mallory on her pink convertible, much to her amusement. That means the band had

The group's bassist, Laney Penn, was busy tuning the notes of her bass guitar, until the lead singer known as Corey Riffin, approached her. Corey rubbed the back of his neck tenderly in a nervous fashion. It seemed that something on his mind. He hid his blush well when Laney looked right at him like an uncoming target.

"Hey, Core... how's your pipes holding out?"

Referring to his vocal cords, Corey managed to speak back.

"Pretty good." Corey nodded, "They're a little bit rusty at the moment, but I think it'll hold out just fine."

This was going nowhere for Corey really fast. Right now was a good time to tell her that one important question he wanted to ask her.

"Say, Lanes..." Corey said, pausing for a brief moment, "I want to ask you a little question..."

"Go ahead, Core. I'm all ears." Laney smiled briefly, still focusing on tuning her bass.

"I was wondering what you were gonna do after our gig at that zoo." Corey spoke out.

Hearing this, Laney suddenly let out a blush. It wasn't a huge blush, but it was a soft gentle blush. The kind of blush she would form when facing Corey up-close.

Her heart was pumping like one of Kon's drums. That beat was very synomous when it came to her crush. Every time Corey talked to her with that mesmerizing voice of his, Laney would feel lost in space entirely. Could this be the moment to end all moments in Laney's standpoint? Feeling lost in space, Laney finally came back to reality and answered to Corey.

"I'm actually free..." Laney chuckled nervously, "What do you want me to ask, Cor?"

Still holding that blush in pretty tightly, Laney's thoughts got to her.**  
**

_"He's definitely gonna ask you out! I just know it's gonna happen! I'm so excited, I could feel my heart racing to the finish line right about now!"_

With a deep breath, Corey let out more words.

"Will you do me the honor..." Corey paused for a bit.

Laney was feeling anticipated. She felt the anticipation of having to go on a date with Corey. She wanted it to happen very badly! Her thoughts got to her again._  
_

_"Please ask me out... please ask me out! Dear guitar god in heaven, make Core ask me out!"_

After that short pause came to an end, Corey finally spoke out his sentence.

"...of packing up all of our equipment after the show's over? Thanks!" Corey said with a pleasing smile.

Laney was in shock. Of all the nerve that Corey put on her, he had the audacity to have Laney carry all of their band equipment. With that angry look on her face, Laney wanted to beat the living heck out of Corey! She really wanted to!

But she decided to play it off like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Sure, Cor. I won't mind packing up for the band." Laney said, feigning happiness for a second.

And yet, she was still pissed off. For retaliation, Laney went to the fridge to find a can of cherry coke lying on top of the counter.

She grabbed on to it and shook the can hard, making it fizzy enough to explode. After she shut the fridge door, Laney approached Corey real nicely.

"Hey, Cor... you want something to drink?" Laney asked.

"Sure, don't mind if I do." Corey spoke back, "Can you get me my cherry coke?"

"Sure..." Laney muttered, "Drink up, buttbreath!"

In retaliation, Laney opened up the can and sloshed the cherry-scented liquid all over Corey's face! Corey was being blasted by fizzy goodness as if he was being shot in the face by a fire hose. Except it was much worser than that. This stuff was sticky as flypaper itself!

After seeing the damage all around him, Corey spoke back to Laney. He wasn't mad or anything, but he felt surprised.

"Lanes? Why the heck did you do that for?" Corey whined in agony.

"You suck at romance, Cor!" Laney shot back as she took her bass guitar with her and left for the zoo.

As soon as she walked away, Corey shouted out to her desperately.

"C'MON!" Corey yelled, "WAS IT BECAUSE YOU MISTOOK YOUR HAIR SPRAY FOR COOKING SPRAY? BECAUSE I SWEAR IT WAS ONLY A PRANK!"

Corey's tale wasn't bringing Laney back, that's for sure. And it was all because of one worthless demand.

Talk about a letdown.

* * *

**Why on earth would Corey let her down like that? HOW DARE HE?**

**Sorry if I made Corey act like that, but I'm certain he would fool her like that. Anyway, you know what to do. (;D)**


End file.
